


Untitled Love Song

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: Troublemaker Lee Siyeon has to go through a surgery to stay alive though she's not going to live unless she makes a deal with an angel-like being to become a better person. Will Siyeon understand why she was a bad person in her past or will she die?
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 32
Kudos: 89





	1. Between life and death.

"25 years old woman Lee Siyeon, a woman who is fighting for her life on her way to the hospital as we speak, was found by the police department along with a couple of unidentified bodies on an alley near the main street, making them the last victims of-"

"So, are you ready for this? You know I trust you for this job."

"Yes ma'am, I'll do my best."

—

All that she could hear was muffled voices and her own heartbeat more than anything else. Her vision was blurred, she couldn't open her eyes properly, she had both eyes swollen and she couldn't feel almost anything. She knew that she had been stabbed repeatedly, she didn't count how many times, she didn't care, she was going to die.

"Please if there's anything or anyone who has anything to do with the afterlife please let me live, I swear I will change, just please give me another opportunity..."

She knew her words were going nowhere, there was no god, no afterlife, it was all a lie and she was going to sleep for eternity without even having the right to dream. It sucked to think about death but she had to admit that she was going to die, but Gahyeon and Yubin weren't going to, at least not for tonight.

Her mind went numb along with the rest of her body and she let go a last deep breath before going unconscious.

Or that's what she thought.

"Hey! Siyeon! Wake up!"

When she opened her eyes, she looked around, this didn't look like the hospital she was at. The walls were blue, and the couch she was seated on was navy blue, it was the most comfortable couch she had never been on.

"Oh great, I thought you were going to die at this rate... We need to make a deal, asap, you are currently being operated by a group of doctors who can't save you at this point but if you agree to try to become a better person as you said with me as your supervisor, you will live."

"Wait what?"

The blue haired girl was confused. First she wakes up in a blue room with a girl screaming at her to wake up to tell her that she's... dying?! Siyeon couldn't believe what was happening, and she really wasn't in the mood to process all of that information. The other girl clearly knew that and with a push of a button, the tv screen that she had at her right side suddenly lit up.

She could see a group of doctors performing a pretty gruesome surgery on herself. She was unconscious and the doctors were losing her.

The girl in front of her had her brows lifted and she was worriedly biting her lower lip.

This was serious.

"O-okay I will... I WILL!"

** _Snap!_ **

—

"Yubin! come here immediately."

The short haired girl ran up to where her friend was. She made a gesture towards the tv they had on their living room, a video of Siyeon when she was getting carried to the ambulance was shown along with a picture they must've found from her instagram account.

"W-wait, Siyeon?! Wasn't she supposed to get the pot from Mark and just come back home after? What happened? We have to find her!"

"Shush, it looks like that fucking bastard owed money to some big fish and they sent people to get him and his friend, Siyeon was just on the way..."

Yubin sat on the couch, she couldn't process all of that information. Siyeon was apparently dying in a hospital, the people who she usually got pot from were now dead and Gahyeon was acting chill about it.

"Yubin why are you even freaking out? I'm sure she's okay."

"They just said she was stabbed twelve times, we should get going!!"

"Holy shit you're right."

The younger girl had a genuine shocked expression on her face, it looked like she wasn't even paying attention to the tv, she just saw Siyeon's face on it and her mind went blank after hearing about her being taken to a hospital.

—

When she opened her eyes, bright lights and a white ceiling were the first thing she saw.

_ Finally, this does look like a hospital. _ She thought while she tried to take a seat on the bed. She felt pain all over her right side and belly area but she didn't care, she needed to know how she looked.

"Hey stay there, don't move too much or you'll hurt yourself more."

A soft voice spoke to her and she turned her head to meet the eyes of the person that was talking. It was the same girl that she had seen on her weird dream. Was that even a dream?

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Right, I didn't introduce myself earlier because you know, you were dying. My name is Kim Yoohyeon and I'll be kind of like your guardian angel to see if you actually become a better person and even help you!"

"So that was real..."

"Yup! Minji told me that you were being a bit rough with other people but that she saw something in you so she wanted me to try to soften you up a little bit into becoming a new and a better person."

"Wait, who's Minji? Is she another angel?"

"Oh no, she's my boss, you guys think that god is a man with a beard and all of that but she's just Minji, she could easily look exactly like your neighbor, or mine! Wait no I don't own a house, but you know what I mean."

Siyeon zoned out, she was processing the new information she had just received when suddenly, the door burst open.

"Siyeon! Jesus fucking christ, we've been on two hospitals already, we didn't know where you were taken to."

Gahyeon was the first one who quickly gave her a hug, followed by a groan by Siyeon, the pressure the short girl was pulling her into, was probably making some stitches burst open.

Yubin was next and when she hugged her, she saw the slightly pained expression on the girl, she did it lightly while patting her back.

They didn't seem to notice the other girl in the room.

"Gahyeon, Yubin, I'd like to introduce you to Yoohyeon, she's..."

"I'm the one who called the police."

Both girls looked at her with curiosity, they knew Siyeon didn't like meeting new people and that she wasn't comfortable around people who looked as bright at that girl.

There was a clear difference between them just looking at their clothes. The newcomers were wearing all black and grey clothes with some details in colors like gold or red and on the contrary, Yoohyeon was wearing a white blouse and some light jeans.

They were confused, but they would interrogate their friend at home, not at an hospital, it wasn't the right place to do so.

"So um... I'm sorry I didn't get you guys what you wanted, I'll repay you for it, not with drugs though, I'm done with that."

"I understand, but help us find another person to buy from at least? You know more people than we do, Siyeon plea-"

"I said no, and I'm not gonna let you two fall down the rabbit hole that I fell in five years ago."

Yoohyeon keep looking at them, trying to not make the situation more uncomfortable she decided to get up and head out to wait at the corridor until both of the girls went back home.

Gahyeon followed her closely, she felt like the new girl wasn't telling the truth. Was she the one who committed the murders and wanted to silence Siyeon? Who really was she?

The taller girl had noticed that she was being followed, and it wasn't hard to deduce who it was so she decided to take a couple of unexpected turns and disappear into thin air, leaving the shorter girl confused about where she went, walking on another direction trying to find her.

Yoohyeon made sure no one was looking when she appeared once again just by the door to Siyeon's room, and waited there until she saw Yubin leave.

"You know where my friend went?"

She signaled the way.

"Thank you."

And with that, she went back inside.

She looked at Siyeon, there was some blood on her bandages, probably from all the hugging earliest, so she decided to call in a doctor to check up on her. She sat back in the chair she was previously seated on and waited in silence.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?"

"As I said before, I'm kinda like your guardian angel now, I'm going to make sure you stay alive and become a better person, not only for yourself but for your closest friends too. Didn't you see how they doubted for a couple of seconds making you become what you were again? They will follow your lead, I'm sure."

Soon enough, a nurse came in, looked at the bloody bandages her patient had and she took care of it. Meanwhile Siyeon grabbed Yoohyeon's hand out of reflex, it hurt like hell getting the bandages changed for new ones, especially getting her wounds cleaned up again.

She never let go of her hand and she even smiled at her. Was she human now? Was she an angel? She didn't know what to call her, and even if she didn't want to admit it, her smile made her feel calm, and holding her hand even if it was something insignificant for her most of the times, it made her feel that for once, she wasn't going to endure all the pain alone.


	2. Unexpected visit

A week after the incident, Siyeon was discharged. Her wounds healed quicker than what the doctors were expecting, it was weird but they didn't think much about it, people heal differently.

Yoohyeon had stayed by her side 24/7 and even if it was weird for her at the beginning, they ended up mostly talking a lot about the blue-haired girl's past since the other girl didn't seem to even know how she ended up there in the first place.

How she got a car? No idea, but they were on it, on their way to Siyeon's house.

"Uh... Yoohyeon thank you again for staying with me, I'm sorry if Yubin and Gahyeon were rude to you."

"Don't worry, I get it, their friend almost died and there's a girl who suddenly is there all the time, I'd be suspicious too."

The rest of the car ride wasn't as bad as it might seem like, just silence. It gave Siyeon time to think about her past.

Was she really a bad person? When did it happen? She used to be the one who got picked on in school, just like her closest friends. Even if they tried to evade the problem by using illegal substances, that didn't make her a bad person.

—

"Make yourself comfortable, you can sleep on the guest room."

"Perfect! I'll make dinner now."

Siyeon didn't want to be rude, Yoohyeon was an angel after all, right? Too many questions were on her mind at the moment, but it wasn't the right time for a QnA time.

She went to her bedroom and picked up her old diary. Maybe she could find there what had she done to get into that situation.

Meanwhile, Yoohyeon was having the same question. She had known the girl for a week now and she only got to do a couple of mental notes about her. She was shy, every time she had to change her hospital gown for another one when she got it all bloody, she went to the bathroom and shyly go back to the bed. She was independent, she didn't want any help even if she was hurting, she seemed to dislike anyone who tried to even if she clearly needed help. She also was silent, they spent most of the day in her hospital room in silence, usually zoning out, watching anything that was on the small TV that was on their room or just sleeping.

They had talked but most of the times, it was because of Gahyeon and Yubin after they came to see Siyeon. Yoohyeon learned more about them than about her, and she didn't mind, that already told her a lot from the latter.

"Siyeon! Dinner is ready."

The blue-haired girl sighed, she had a lot of reading to do, but she knew that she had to eat. She didn't want to disappoint Yoohyeon either when she made her dinner.

“Tteokbokki? That’s my favorite...”

“I know, that’s why I made it!”

She didn’t know why but once she took a bite, she felt something in her chest. It probably was the food, she hadn’t eaten like a decent human being until that meal, she hated the food at the hospital. Siyeon figured that the person who sent Yoohyeon to save her life had told her all about her, her likes and dislikes and everything that led her to be in that situation.

“You know, this is my first time here on earth, I’ve watched humans for decades now and all I have learned is that people are selfish and hurt others without thinking about what they did wrong, but there's also the people who help others without expecting nothing in return, people who give the little they have to others so that they can smile or survive one more day… You guys are so complicated."

The blue-haired girl was silent, she had never thought about how people acted, it didn't matter to her how anyone else felt or thought. It was a waste of time. 

"Uh, what are you going to do tomorrow when I get back to work? You can't come with me, you know that."

"Oh don't worry, I'm taking dance classes! There's a studio a couple of streets away."

She had met a couple of times the girl that owned the studio the times she had gone clubbing. She actually didn't really enjoy the loud music on a crowded place, but since Yubin was a DJ, she often went to support her friend along with Gahyeon, who usually disappeared until the next morning, where they had to go get her at a stranger's place. 

"Siyeon can we go do some grocery shopping? I want to try some stuff and since I can't summon things on earth…"

A nod was enough to make the brunette jump in excitement. She looked at her, slightly smiling. She had never seen such a happy person or anyone else who got excited about doing some late grocery shopping. 

Said girl was definitely making something to her, but she didn't know what, maybe it was how angels affected people. 

—

The days were getting colder day by day and Siyeon, even though she loved how the streets looked on fall, she hated the cold. She would often stay home even if any of her friends needed her help just because it was too cold for her and she didn't want to go out. Things were easier if she evaded them with random excuses. 

The taller girl on the contrary seemed to enjoy it even if she was shivering from the cold. She wasn't wearing enough clothes to keep herself warm. 

"Here, take my jacket."

Once she put it on, a bright smile appeared on her face. She couldn't stop looking at her. 

"Thank you, I still don't know when is too cold to wear more clothes…"

"I'll try to keep you warm then. The nearest convenience store is just around the corner, it's warm inside."

Her smile only grew wider, and with a nod of her head, she grabbed her hand and started walking towards the store. She seemed really excited, and the blue-haired girl still didn't know how a person could be so excited about getting food. 

She usually didn't cook, that wasn't her forte, hence the lack of vegetables and non-instant meals on her kitchen. She was paid enough to get decent food but she was too lazy and she really didn't want to interact with too many people outside of her comfort zone. 

She thought that's why she might felt weird around the brunette

"Look Siyeon! Skittles! Taste the rainbow! I've always been curious about how does a rainbow taste…"

Yoohyeon had already filled half of her basket, and she felt her wallet crying for help already. 

—

When they came back, Siyeon went straight to her room since Yoohyeon insisted on cleaning the dishes from before, she wanted to do that at least once even if she had a dishwasher. She knew that was only an excuse so that she could try all of the candy they bought without any judgment. 

When she turned the lights on, she found a red haired girl on her bed, she almost screamed but was stopped by said girl who was smiling at her. 

"Shh, I don't want Yoohyeon to know that I'm here."

She took a couple of steps back and grabbed her Swiss knife, pointing it at the mysterious girl that was in her room. Said girl laughed softly and got close to her so that she could take the knife from her hands and put it down where it was. 

"Who the actual fuck are you?!" 

"Oh yeah, I'm Minji!" 

"Wait, w-what?"


	3. Revelations

"So, you are god?"

"Uh, you could say so, though I'm just only taking care of the Earth for a while until humans fuck it all up and die basically..."

Minji was on the bed eating some macarons that Siyeon didn't know where they had come from, but who was she to ask a god about it? She had way more important questions for the girl, goddess, angel, whatever she was, she was confused.

"Oh yeah, I came here to talk to you Siyeon, you need to know something about Yoohyeon."

The blue haired girl took a seat on the other side of the bed and looked at her, confused. Yoohyeon had explained to her what she was doing there so, why would Minji want to Siyeon about her?

"She's... How do I say this without making it sound weird. She's not what you think she is. I mean, she's not like an angel or whatever you guys call it, she was a human being who died and didn't deserve to, so I took her under my wing and now this is the perfect opportunity for me to give her another chance in life."

She let it sink in, even if it wasn't much information, it was making her doubt all the things that she saw, everything that Yoohyeon had told her and how she was going to look at the girl from now on.

"She's a human? What happened?"

"She-"

"Siyeon!"

Yoohyeon opened the door to her bedroom abruptly and said girl jumped in shock.

"Hey do you what song is this one that goes- huh? What are you doing?"

The brunette was looking at the girl while she stared in complete shock the bed where the other woman that was seated in front of her a second ago. She wasn't there anymore, but she left a half eaten macaron and a couple more, untouched, on a small box.

Siyeon couldn't believe what just happened, but she knew it was real because of those macarons. A sudden whisper near her ear made her gasp, it was Minji's voice telling her to look at her pocket once she was alone.

—

The next morning, she found herself looking at what the goddess had left her. It was a crumpled news report from 2017.

_ '...this car crash has taken the life of Kim Yoohyeon, a 20 year old young woman who was on her way home. The man who caused the incident, was sent to the ER after crashing against the wall of a building...' _

Chills ran down her spine and she couldn't help but to think about what kind of person could've caused something like that. Even if she didn't know the girl for long, she definitely didn't deserve what she had gone through, she had that clear.

"Hey Si, I'm off to the dance studio, have a good day and be nice to others!"

Siyeon didn't have the chance to tell her anything, by the time she turned her head, the other girl was leaving.

It was probably for the best, Yoohyeon could've seen what she had in her hand and she didn't want her to know, at least not yet.

"Tell me you kept safe the macarons I left yesterday."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE."

Minji was seated in front of her with a pout, looking around, scanning the room until she found the box she was looking for with a big smile.

"Oh yeah, I'm here to tell you what I forgot to tell you yesterday. You can't tell Yoohyeon what happened to her, but just know that she will become human again if she gets her job done."

"So it depends on me? Wha-"

Minji wasn't there anymore. Siyeon was starting to think that she was going crazy with all of this.

—

Yoohyeon arrived at the dance studio just in time before the class started. She saw a couple of young girls that seemed like the same age as what she thought her human form was so she approached them with a big smile, ready to make new friends.

"Hi! I'm Yoohyeon and I'm new here!"

"Oh hey! My name is Kim Bora, I'm the dance teacher for this class and this is Handong, my best friend and one of my best students too."

"Hello! Nice to meet you Yoohyeon, it's always nice to see new faces around."

They chatted for a while, and the angel was happy to see that she could fit in as a normal person, it came naturally to her as if she had been doing that for years.

Her class was great, and even though she was learning a choreography for the first time, she was praised by Bora a couple of times. She was catching up with the choreography as if it was something that she had inside, her sense of rhythm was as good as someone who was a musician.

Because of that and how happy she seemed all the time, both the teacher and her best friend invited the new girl to eat lunch with them. She refused, she wanted to make sure Siyeon ate well on her first week of her being there, but maybe she could make an exception and bring the blue haired girl with her someday. 

—

Once Yoohyeon got back from her class, she found herself walking straight to the kitchen. The smell that was coming from there was concerning, and the smoke that was coming out from there wasn't reassuring either. 

She found the human girl with her head on the table, eyes closed, while muttering some words she didn't get to hear. There was something burnt on the oven that it could be any kind of meat looking at its state of carbonization. 

A sudden breeze helped all of that smoke and burnt smell go away thanks to her limited powers, and made the other girl notice her presence. 

"Hey um… I tried to cook but…"

"Don't worry I always wanted to call for a pizza! Can we do that, please?" 

Siyeon felt like saying yes instantly after seeing her expression, it made her look like a puppy and she couldn't resist it so she nodded with a small smile, which only grew after seeing the excitement of the latter. 

—

A couple of weeks went by, and she was having fun. She felt happy for once after a long time. 

Yubin and Gahyeon had come by a couple of times, they didn't get Siyeon to come back to her old group of friends, and they weren't going to force it either. They knew that the tension with the rest of the people there was growing day by day seeing how a couple of them were attacked by the same people that attacked their friend. They didn't want to be involved anymore, and she helped them out, she offered them to stay with her if they needed to. 

And that's what they did. 

They made a few changes in the house for them to fit in, the main one being that Yoohyeon now slept on the same bed as Siyeon since the younger girls wanted to take their bunk bed from their old house and there wasn't much space to fit in another bed. It had to be done. 

Siyeon didn't mind. 

"Oh, there has been an accident a couple of streets down here, maybe there won't be a lot of people coming in today Siyeon."

"Probably, I'll see if I can get you guys a dessert if there's any left by the end of the day."

"Signie you are the best!"

They didn't notice, but Yoohyeon was immersed at the news report that was currently showing in the news. She had a strange feeling about it and she was feeling lightheaded before a sharp headache struck her along with some flashing lights that she wasn't able to focus on, there was too much noise going on, it needed to stop. 

At that point, she had her eyes closed and hands on her ears, trying to make that noise go away. Siyeon noticed this and quickly went to help her out by hugging her. She didn't know what to do. 

The younger girls just looked at the situation in shock, they had never seen the always happy and bubbly girl with a dark and painful expression as the one she had now. 


	4. Nightmare

_ The feeling of a warm cup full of hot chocolate was definitely Yoohyeon's favorite thing every time she went to the coffee shop that near to her university. She often dragged herself into the place even if she wasn't feeling like it, it was a routine that was getting her out of her room to breathe some fresh air and she really needed that.  _

_ Assignments had been piling on her desk and she thought that she wasn't going to make it, she had a couple of days left to finish them and she was already done, her mind felt numb, as if there was no more space left for any kind of information.  _

_ "I should've told Dawon to help me, she already finished these a week ago…" _

_ Suddenly her phone screen lit up, there was a message from her mom, asking her to come back home since it was going to rain soon.  _

_ She grabbed her things, packed up and left the coffee shop just when rain drops started to fall.  _

_ "Damn it…" _

_ In a matter of seconds, a couple of drops became way more than that, heavy rain was pouring and she started running. She knew that her books were already drenched as well as her essays but she didn't care, she could barely see with her bangs sticking to her forehead and strands of hair almost poking her eyes.  _

_ The street was busy, it was rush hour.  _

_ Yoohyeon ran as if her life depended on that, crossing the streets as fast as she could avoiding cars.  _

_ Until a car instead of avoiding her, crashed against her and suddenly, the coldness of the rain and the weight of the essays she had on her backpack, were worth nothing.  _

— 

Yoohyeon woke up with a strong headache after the nightmare she just had. She was sure that the news from accident the past week were responsible of how she was feeling and the nightmares she was having but nothing made sense. Everything was clear, nothing changed, it felt… Like a memory. 

"Yoohyeon, are you okay?" 

Siyeon was looking at her, worried since she had woken up because of her heavy breathing and how much she was moving in her sleep. 

"Yeah… My head hurts that's it…"

"I'm taking the day off, you stay here, let me take care of you."

She didn’t know what was happening, but seeing the human girl willing to take care of her when it should be the other way around made her heart beat faster. A feeling she somehow thought that was nostalgic, even if it didn't make any sense to her.

The blue haired girl soon came back with a small tray in her hands. She had made her what she once defined as her favorite type of breakfast, and being honest, Siyeon didn't know how she remembered that. 

They both sat on the bed they shared and started eating in silence. Yoohyeon had already gotten used to it, and she understood why silence was so important in the life of the girl that was currently munching a slice of an apple. 

Her job in a car repair shop was loud, her friends were loud, the city itself was loud but at home, when only the both of them were awake, it was all silent and calm. A lot of people would hate being in a room with another person in complete silence, but she loved it. She liked being with Siyeon in silence. 

A chirping sound broke the silence and the brunette looked at her phone. It was a text from Handong asking her if she would like to join her and Bora later in the evening to watch a movie. 

"Siyeon… can I go watch a movie with Handong and Bora? You can come too if you want to of course but I just don't want to leave you here alone or do something irresponsible when I'm feeling like this… what should I do?" 

The shorter girl's stare drifted away from the fruit in her hands to the door. She was in deep thought for a couple of minutes before muttering her answer. 

"Okay but you buy us the popcorn…" 

—

"Why are you always trying to get seats right in the middle of the theater? Get the ones at the back! I want to make out with you!" 

Handong sighed and did what the short girl told her to do. Having to fake a friendship with her girlfriend at work so that she could see her in action and at the same time get to work out was a nightmare. 

"Um… didn't you tell me that they were best friends?" 

Yoohyeon nodded and sighed, showing her the texts both of the girls sent her while they were driving to the mall. 

**_Bora:__ Ah!! Yooh!! We forgot to tell you that we have to fake being bffs in class so that Dongie can come see me!! We are actually gfs so I'm glad that you came with someone else!! _😊😊**

**_Dong:__ Yeah, I didn't want you to feel like a third wheel or anything, and Bora was supposed to tell you about this after the last class but I guess she didn't _🙄**

"Do you guys want to make out in the back too?" 

"Jesus fucking christ Bora just shut up" 

"Make me" 

The blonde girl glared at her girlfriend while she gave her a smug smile, knowing that she had won, leaving the two girls to choose their seats on their own while they went to get some snacks. 

—

They ended up choosing a couple of seats by the wall at the back of the theater, just like the two lovebirds that were some seats away from them. 

Once the movie started, they focused on it, or at least Siyeon did. Yoohyeon from time to time looked at her friends trying to get what was going on. Didn't they pay to see a movie? They could make out at home. It wasn't like she was jealous at all, she just kept an eye on them out of curiosity. 

A loud bang followed by the sounds of glass breaking made the tall girl fall into the back of her seat. She was sweating and breathing rapidly, she was trembling out of fear, her head hurted like hell and she wanted to scream but she couldn't, she wasn't going to ruin their evening out. 

"Hey Yooh look at me" 

Siyeon's whisper made her open her eyes and for a second she saw how worried the latter was, before closing them again, she couldn't bear the pain she was feeling. She felt how the blue haired girl hugged her and kept her close, she was worried and she didn’t know what to do but to wait until it stopped. Where was Minji to help them when she needed it the most?

A couple of minutes later, she stopped trembling but her body was still tense. Siyeon definitely didn’t expect what she heard the taller girl mutter to her chest once she felt her hugging her back with a strong grip.

"Siyeon… I died, I know I died a car ran over me, how am I alive? how am I here?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter in @hothdong if you want to know more about when will I be posting the next chapter. Only 2 more left!!


	5. Aftermath

Siyeon didn't know what triggered her memories to come back but she definitely didn't expect her to act like that when she told Yoohyeon that she already knew about it, that Minji had told her before what happened. They spent an hour, almost screaming at each other, the anger the girl was feeling led her to breakdown in the middle of it. Both of them were trying hard to save each other, but they didn't care about themselves at all. They were being selfish not wanting to pursue their own happiness, instead they wanted the other to live happily even if that meant ending their own life. 

That night Yoohyeon packed her things and left, Siyeon didn’t seem to care but both Gahyeon and Yubin were worried about her once they got back home and heard what had happened from a certain blue haired girl who looked like she was at the verge of tears.

—

Waking up to an empty bed felt unfamiliar for once, she missed the brunette but she wasn’t going to admit it out loud, talking about her feelings felt like something too personal to do with the younger girls. Over the years she had learned to keep it all to herself since a lot of the people who she used to hang out with didn’t care about anyone but themselves and the money they could get to make without getting caught.

Siyeon went over to her wardrobe to pick up something to wear for the day when she noticed her old keyboard at the back of it, mostly hidden by coats she hadn’t used for years. She decided to take it out, maybe playing for a while would help her not to think about what happened the day before. Did she care about Yoohyeon so much that she forgot she had to win her own life and instead helped her to become a human? She needed to sort those thoughts sooner or later, but not that day.

A light knock on her door made her stop what she was doing, it was Gahyeon with a tray full of food in her hands. Yubin stayed behind her with a small smile on her lips.

“We thought you weren’t going to eat breakfast so… Please eat something, we are worried.”

The younger girl left the tray on her desk, while the short haired girl walked towards the keyboard Siyeon was mounting. She didn’t know she knew how to play any instrument.

“You know how to play the piano? Why did you never tell me? You know I can play the guitar this is unfair!”

“I thought I threw this away a few years ago, calm down Yubin.”

A small laugh escaped from her lips and for a second, she forgot about Yoohyeon and what happened the previous day. Maybe keeping a distance from her for a while wouldn’t be so bad after all, she might need a bit of time to take care of herself rather than worrying about everyone else. She had been doing that since she almost died and it had been mentally exhausting.

She was starting to miss the years were she was apathetic towards everyone, not even willing to look at their eyes and minding her own business while her closest friends at the time vented on her how bad their day was going. It didn’t affect her at all, why care?

All of that changed when Yoohyeon came to her life. At the hospital, she didn’t have any choice but to listen to the only friends she had left to tell her about how bad the streets were around where they lived in the suburbs and she felt sad about it, she didn’t want to see her friends go through that and for the first time since she was a kid, she helped them by asking them to move in with her to a better side of the city.

Minji’s plan had been going well without her realizing it, but she never felt mad about it, she knew her life was starting to get better. She was sure that she was going to be promoted soon at work which meant that she was going to be able to buy a new bunk bed for her friends to sleep at and that there was going to be a vacant place for one of them to get a job better than the one they had giving out flyers on the street.

She would often pass by where she knew their usual spot was and give them some coffee to warm up, the cold streets of Seoul were sometimes too much for her, she didn’t want to know how cold their hands must get after hours of being there.

—

After lunch, they left to work and Siyeon found herself alone in the living room, taking a look at how the decoration had changed since she met the angel. She didn’t have many things around, just a couple of books and comics on a shelf in the corner of the room and her videogames on top on the gaming console, but Yoohyeon liked putting small decorations all around the house and she never said anything about it, she liked it. The whole place reminded her of the time they spent choosing where to put a small clay wolf, or a picture of Tokyo at night that now hanged beside the TV.

Siyeon walked towards her room where not much had changes in hopes of not having to constantly get reminded of the brunette’s existence, she was feeling something she wouldn’t yet understand, and she wasn’t liking it very much.

Her keyboard was there, in the middle of the room, and she decided to take a seat and turn it on. She tried to play the songs she could remember, but she didn’t last for too long playing those, she didn’t really feel like it but instead, she started playing whatever came to her mind. She let her emotions take control over her hands and played as if she had been needing an outlet for everything that she couldn’t speak about, the deepest thoughts she had were transformed into beautiful melodies that without her knowing, were being heard by someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 chapter left!! I hope you guys are linking this story so far.
> 
> You can find me on twitter: @hothdong


	6. The Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter... Finally!! I hope you guys liked this, it's the first time I get to finish something like this and I'm honestly proud of myself. Please enjoy this last chapter, get something to eat, drink, whatever that makes you comfortable while reading.
> 
> Stream Scream when it comes out!!

At first, she didn't know where to go. She couldn't get Minji to give her any signal for what to do next and she was starting to think that the goddess had left them on their own as if she's didn't care. Just like Siyeon, a careless human who didn't think about her when she hid her past from her. 

She felt like at least the goddess of luck was on her side when she received a text from Handong, asking her if she was okay after how she was feeling at the cinema. She had told them that her period had come and she felt really sick and that's why they went home early, but of course that wasn't the case and they definitely noticed. 

** _Yooh:_ ** _ Hey Dong, do you mind if I spend the night there? I'll tell you everything you want to know.  _

** _Dong_ ** _ : Yeah sure, don't feel pressured to tell us anything though, we don't want to invade your privacy.  _

The way to their house wasn't that bad and there were still a couple of buses she could take, so she decided to go with them, in hopes of forgetting about everything she kept thinking about. Maybe they could help her sort her mind out and shed some light into how she was feeling since she couldn't quite describe it by herself. 

—

"Hi there big baby, come here."

Bora's soft voice and motherly side was something not many people had witnessed in public at least. At home she spent too much time (as Handong herself said once) treating their cat Nannan as a baby, spoiling him as much as she could when the chinese girl wasn't looking so that she didn't get scolded. 

"We made some hot chocolate, want some?" 

Yoohyeon nodded and the blonde girl gave her a mug after talking her coat. She was taken to their living room where they had some sweet food laying around on the table. The brunette noticed that there were some of her favorite snacks and she couldn't help it, she felt sad remembering the times where she and Siyeon would stay up late trying new snacks and combinations of them until their stomachs hurted. 

"So, is everything okay at home? Is Siyeon treating you well?" 

"Yeah, I just have too much going on in my head right now."

Both girls took a seat next to her. They knew that was going to be a long night but they didn't mind at all, their friend needed some help and they were there for her. 

She couldn't tell them about her death or the time she spent as an angel or how she was sent to help Siyeon, so instead she told them about the blue haired girl and how she never told her about her troubled past and kept it as a secret from her. They were shocked to hear about it and confused about why she had decided to tell her about it on the cinema, but they didn't want to question it since they didn't know the girl well. 

"I feel betrayed, I trusted her with my own life and she lied to me for weeks. I don't know how to feel about this, should I never go back?" 

"Is that what you want? To leave that house and go somewhere else? We can let you stay in if you want."

_ But what about Siyeon…  _

Yoohyeon thought about it for a second and she shook her head. Something about leaving that place felt wrong, she definitely didn't want to do that. 

She couldn't leave the girl she promised to help now, they didn't have much time left and they didn't know if they were doing well on their task or not. She couldn't let her die. 

"No… I… I can't leave her alone Bora, she needs me and… I feel like I need her too." 

"Yoohyeon, do you like Siyeon?" 

—

When did they go to sleep? They didn't know, and they didn't care. The brunette slept on the couch, she didn't feel like moving from there and she fell asleep on Handong's lap after she broke down in tears for the third time that night. 

She woke up at noon when the short girl woke her up asking her to eat something with them, she knew she was going to need that energy. And once she left their house, her legs started to feel weak. Was she really ready to confront Siyeon? 

Anxiety was starting to get her, she felt lost, as if she didn't know the way home already after weeks of going back and forth between both houses from time to time, her mind started wondering what would happen once she got there and the different outcomes she was thinking about, made her feel like crying again. 

Yoohyeon needed to look strong, unfazed by what happened last night, and she hoped Minji would give her that strength so that she could get through that day without feeling like she failed her mission. 

—

Once she arrived at the doorstep and was ready to open the door, she heard the sound of a piano coming from inside.

_ Did Yubin play the piano too?  _

She entered the house and followed the sound of the music, which led her to Siyeon's bedroom, something she wasn't expecting to see was the blue haired girl playing a keyboard with easiness and pouring all of her emotions into the performance she was giving to no one but the intruder that was now listening.

"What song is that?" 

Siyeon jumped from the shock and almost hit her toe with her desk in the process, she wasn't expecting her to be back home that early, she was expecting her to be gone for a week at least.

"It doesn't have a name."

Silence quickly engulfed the room, and they both didn't dare to look at each other in the eyes. 

"I'm sorr-" 

"I'm an assh-" 

They both looked at each other and hid a laugh behind their hand. Yoohyeon got closer to her and sat by her side on the bed. 

"I'm sorry, I should've thought about how you must've felt trying to keep that away from me to protect me."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry Yooh, I'm an asshole and I didn't think about how you would feel about it, you needed to know."

The blue haired girl took her hand between hers and kissed the back of it, realizing what she had done seconds after, widening her eyes since she didn't even think about doing that. 

_ "Thank me later."  _

She heard a voice say in her head. She knew who that was. 

"Siyeon I… I like you, a lot. Last night I realized how much you meant to me and I can't thank you enough for helping me through the weeks I didn't know who I even was, I thought I was an angel but I think I found a real one right here, deep down all of those walls you put up in front of everyone, even your closest friends and even myself."

Yoohyeon tapped lightly her chest, where the heart should be and smiled at the latter. She didn't mind if her feelings weren't reciprocated at all, she just wanted to make sure that the girl she was in love with was going to be alive once she failed her own mission to stay alive.

To her surprise, she felt Siyeon's lips crashing against her own. Her hands were now caressing both of her cheeks, while the other girl grabbed her shirt and pulled them closer. 

The kiss left them breathless, and their minds were going too fast to process anything that was going to happen to them, they didn't care and they only wanted to feel each other's warmth. 

—

Nighttime arrived, and Yubin came back home with a very tired and sleepy Gahyeon on her back, they stole a glance and smiled at each other. She didn't know how but she always knew what was happening with just looking at them in the eyes. 

They had spent the entire evening cuddling on the couch, the keyboard long forgotten on her room until they went back to sleep and Yoohyeon asked her to play the song she was playing before. 

"You should write it down and give it a name, it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." 

That night before falling asleep, Siyeon wrote down as much as she could remember about the song, glancing at the now sleeping girl on her bed from time to time to keep herself awake. 

She also gave it a name. 

** _"Her Song"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, you can leave me some anonymus feedback if you want to on my cc that's linked to my twitter account (@hothdong). I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter in @hothdong if you want to know more about when will I be posting the next chapter.


End file.
